


Ruth and ruined

by memadlife431



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Love, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife431/pseuds/memadlife431
Summary: Poeam for Evey year they spent the especial moment together
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Ruth and ruined

**Author's Note:**

> It's long long time since I have read Harry Potter and I have lost the bond with the boys but anything I love my rarry till this day 💕❤️

Saw him standing there in the crowd looking confused and little nervous but safe

Saw him talking to my mom and Ginny didn't know who he was and mom asking him to protect me 

[ Mom didn't knew then that I have protect him always ]

Saw him sitting on the train looking outside and thinking why is a am drown to him so much 

The thing is I couldn't stop looking at him his innocent face his smile everything

Who is he ?

After knowing who he was I was shocked but it didn't bother me because he was looking straight at me and smiling

Our hand meets and it's was like never had I ever felt that about anything and the arguing feeling to protect this boy from everyone come and I can tell he feel it too

We're talking and laughing and having a great time but that moment that stupid girl have to came and ruined our moments


End file.
